


Young and Stupid and Free

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cute, Embarrassed Dean, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request - Dean and human!Cas making out in an automatic car wash.





	Young and Stupid and Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I know it's been a while, but hopefully I'll be posting more frequently now... I'm working on a couple of fic requests, then I have an upcoming dyslexic!Dean/tutor!Cas fic (3 or 5 chapters) to complete, and _then_ I'm hoping to finish my re-write of Michael's Angels, a fic I started ages ago and never got around to finishing. So I've got a lot going on! 
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoy this little snippet of fluff. It was requested by someone in the Destiel Trash group on Facebook (a group you should definitely check out if you're not already a member). As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading ♥

Dean couldn't decide if he was doing it on purpose or not. It wasn't like Cas to tease him - at least not knowingly - but it seemed like more than a coincidence that every time he looked over at the guy, his tongue was stuck to the corner of his mouth in deep concentration. He tightened his grip on the wheel as he snuck another look to the right, his self-control quickly withering away. They'd been on the road for almost four hours, and that was a long time to go without touching his boyfriend. It was pretty much torture.

"Jesus," he muttered, catching another glimpse of the ex-angel's tongue as Cas poured over the map in his hands. "Will you quit doing that?"

Cas looked up, frowning. "I thought you wanted me to navigate?"

"You know what I mean."

"We could always ask for directions if you're lost."

"Me? Lost?" Dean scoffed. "I practically _live_ on the road, Cas. I never get lost."

"Well, we've been driving for quite some time..."

Dean grinned. "Getting restless, huh?"

"Yes, actually."

"Is that why you keep giving me the sneak preview? You trying to get me to pull over?"

"I wouldn't mind stretching my legs."

"Oh, so _that's_ what the kids are calling it nowadays?" Dean waggled his eyebrows, biting back a laugh as Cas tilted his head to the side. It didn't take much to confuse the guy, but that didn't make it any less fun to do. "Cas, you dirty boy."

"Dean, I don't -"

"Okay, okay. I'll pull over," his eyes brightened at the sight of a nearby gas station. It wasn't that the prices were all that cheap, or that there was a sign advertising fresh nachos or anything like that; it was what was _behind_ the gas station that had him excited.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked, frowning as Dean drove around the pumps and stopped behind a wooden barrier. "I think you took a wrong turn."

"Nope," Dean said, popping the 'P' with a smirk. He loved watching Cas squirm like this, completely oblivious as to what was about to happen. "I've got everything under control."

Dean leaned out the window to feed a few dollars into the machine by the barrier, chuckling to himself as he opted for the longest cycle available. He couldn't care less how much it cost; the longer they had to mess around, away from prying eyes, the better. He knew Cas worked best when he took things slow, and Dean was in the mood for a good old fashioned make out session.

"You ever been in one of these before?" Dean asked as the barrier lifted, knowing too well what Cas' answer would be. "It washes your car for you. Pretty neat, huh?"

"I thought you liked washing the Impala yourself?"

"No harm in trying it out, right?"

Cas swallowed thickly, eyes widening as Dean drove into a small tunnel and turned off the engine. A robotic voice filtered through a set of tinny speakers, instructing them to keep the windows closed, and to not leave the vehicle until the light at the end of the tunnel had turned green.

"Is this safe?"

"Sure," Dean shrugged, taking his hand and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. He couldn't help smiling at the slight tremor that ran through Cas' fingers and vibrated against his lips. He remembered when Sammy used to be terrified of these things. It was kind of endearing that a guy who used to be a celestial being had adopted such a human fear.

"You wanna come a little closer, just in case you get scared?" he added with a wink.

Cas narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly was Dean was trying to do, but that didn't stop him from crawling across the seats to snuggle against his boyfriend anyway.

"There's gonna be these huge scrubby things, okay?" Dean whispered against Cas' ear, snaking an arm around his shoulders. "And there's gonna be a lot of soap and water as well. It's pretty loud. Think you can handle that?"

Cas grunted. "Are you trying to seduce me, Dean Winchester?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Your hand is underneath my shirt," he said plainly. "And you picked a spot where no one can possibly see us."

Dean huffed a laugh. Maybe Cas wasn't as sweet and oblivious as he'd thought. "You cool with that?" he asked, hand slowly mapping the hard lines of Cas' stomach. "'cause I'd kinda like to get on with it, if that's alright with you."

Cas smiled. "I suppose I'll allow it."

"Awesome."

Dean's lips found the crook of Cas' neck. It was warm and soft and trembling, just like his fingers, and Dean couldn't resist dragging his teeth down to the base of his throat. Cas gasped, grabbing a fistful of Dean's shirt as water sprayed the Impala's windshield.

"It's starting," he croaked. "Dean, I think we should -"

"Just follow my lead," Dean whispered against his jawline, grinning at the scrape of stubble against his lips. "It'll distract you."

Cas huffed. "I'm not scared."

"Never said you were."

"Well, I don't need your distractions then."

"Okay," Dean shrugged. He lifted his head to meet Cas' eyes, smirking at the lust-blown pupils staring back at him. "We can stop if you want to. I mean, you clearly don't need my protection. You may as well go back to your side of the seat, seeing as you're so _brave_ and all."

Cas' frown dissolved into a glare. "You're insufferable," he growled. Dean's breath hitched as Cas grabbed his hips and yanked him back against his chest, their breath mingling in the small gap between their lips.

"I knew you wouldn't last long."

"Stop being so smug," Cas muttered. "Just kiss me."

Dean obliged without hesitation. Their lips crashed together, hungry with need and pure, unadulterated lust. He felt like a horny teenager making out in the back of Bobby's truck all over again, safe from the responsibilities of a hunter's life for just one moment. Cas made him feel free - young and stupid and _free_. He was a forty year old dude with a dad bod (as Claire so kindly put it) licking the roof of his boyfriend's mouth in a fricking car wash, where anyone could walk up and catch them if they wanted to. How the hell had his life come to this, and why the hell did it feel so _good_?

"Knee, knee, knee," Dean hissed, flinching away from the sudden weight slotted between his legs. As much as he wanted Cas to keep grinding against him like that, he'd rather not have an embarrassing accident in the middle of a gas station car wash. Even Dean was classier than that. "Save it for the after party."

Cas whined in the back of his throat. "Feels good."

"Yeah," Dean gasped. "I know. But I bet it'd feel even better in bed."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Dean. We're not getting home anytime soon."

"Patience, patience..."

"You started this," Cas dragged his nails through the back of Dean's hair, cradling his head between his hands like a fricking basketball. He looked completely wrecked as he forced Dean's eyes up to meet his hungry gaze, his lips swollen and ruddy from devouring Dean's face. "You promised to distract me from the magic robots washing your car."

Dean snorted. "Magic robots? I don't remember saying that."

"Nevertheless, you promised to keep me safe," Cas swept him thumbs across Dean's eyes, following the curve of his cheekbones as he leaned in closer. "I'm scared, Dean. I need you to protect me."

Dean's throat rippled at the sound of Cas' husky voice. "You have no idea how fucking hot you're being right now, do you?"

"I wasn't aware, no. Perhaps you could demonstrate."

"Jesus Christ... When did you learn how to talk dirty," Dean moaned as Cas' hands slipped down to squeeze his ass. "Have you been watching porn again?"

"You left your computer on the other night."

"Oh," Dean rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushing at the thought of Cas looking through his porn history. "Can you just, er, try and wipe that from your memory, please?"

Cas chuckled. "Why? Because you were looking at men? Does that embarrass you, Dean?"

"What? No. No, of course not."

"Well, your face says otherwise," Cas' fingers brushed the small of his back as two shadows fell over the Impala. Dean was thankful for the whirring sound of the large brushes scrubbing the car; at least Cas wasn't able to hear the pitiful squeak that escaped his lips as a hand slipped beneath his boxers. He wasn't ready to completely throw his masculinity out the window _just_ yet.

"Who are you, and what've you done with Cas?" he said, trying to calm down the insistent bulge in his pants with a touch of humour.

Cas frowned. "I'm right here, Dean."

"Ah. There he is," Dean rolled his eyes fondly, cupping the back of Cas' neck and bringing him in for a slower, sweeter kind of kiss. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"My apologies. I was trying to be... sexy."

Dean laughed. "Trust me, Cas. You don't have to try."

"You do it so effortlessly."

"So do you," he said softly, heart fluttering at the frustrated little pout on Cas' gorgeous face. Everything he did was so fricking adorable. "Look how crazy you make me."

"I'm sorry for looking at your computer."

"I'm sorry for introducing you to the crummy world of gay porn," he gave him a crooked smile. "The real thing's so much better."

Cas smiled. "So I've heard."

The moment was interrupted by the loud crash of one of the brushes hitting the windscreen and rolling over the roof. Cas instinctively reached for the angel blade in the glove compartment, and Dean laughed.

"Not scared, huh?"

" _Alert_ ," Cas shot him a sideways glare. "There's a difference."

"Mhm," Dean was pretty sure he was giving the guy some serious heart eyes right now, but he didn't care. All he could think to do was wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist and tug him closer, rubbing his nose against Cas' cheek as his muscles slowly relaxed beneath him. "I'd say we have about thirty five seconds to kill. You wanna touch my butt?"

Cas spluttered a laugh, and Dean was rewarded with one of those gummy little smiles he loved so much. "You really are insufferable," he murmured. "But my answer is still yes."

The rest of the car wash was a blur of hungry lips and wandering hands, stopped only by the whoosh of hot air being blown against the Impala as the light at the end of the tunnel turned green. Dean had the uncomfortable feeling that his underwear had somehow been turned inside out by the end of their groping session, but he really wasn't complaining. Cas looked super hot with his hair all over the place, and his suit all rumpled with the sad whiff of unfulfilled sex. Dean couldn't wait to reward Cas for his patience when they finally got back to the bunker.

"That was nice," Cas said with a dreamy sigh.

Dean snorted as he steered the Impala out of the tunnel and stopped by one of the pumps. "I'm just gonna fill her up," he told Cas, leaning over to kiss the sweaty side of his head. "Be right back."

He couldn't help whistling the tune of a guy who just got lucky as he filled up the tank, whispering a quick promise to wash his Baby properly the next day as he went to pay at the counter. The elderly woman behind the till gave him a knowing smile as he walked in, her eyes glittering as Dean slapped some cash on the counter and gave her the pump number.

"You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves," she snickered.

Dean narrowed his eyes, frowning. "'scuse me?"

"The car wash," she said. "Don't you know we have cameras in there, boy? For safety reasons, you see."

Dean choked, eyes bulging out of their sockets. He'd never understood the expression 'face on fire' before that moment, but now the concept of burning embarrassment made all the more sense to him. He wished the ground would take a hint and swallow him whole before his skin started melting off the bone.

"Jesus," he licked his lips, a nervous habit. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't -"

"Oh, save it," she waved him off. "I was just grateful for a bit of entertainment, if I'm being frank. It gets real slow around these parts at night."

Dean felt himself deflating, the colour slowly fading from his cheeks. At least she wasn't one of those homophobic locals who would jump at the chance to call the cops on him for messing around with another guy. Now _that_ would've been awkward.

"Thanks," he said, ducking his head. "Er, keep the change."

He was halfway to the door when she called after him. "Hey, mister," she said, giving him a wink. "He's a cutie."

Dean grinned. "Yes, ma'am. He sure is."


End file.
